damofandomcom-20200214-history
Damo2986
Overview Damo2986 is an English Let's Player who for the last seven years has brought over 4,400 videos of Let's Plays to over 16,000 subscribers and countless other frequenters of YouTube. His first Let's Play, and possibly his most popular, was known as Let's Play Medieval 2: Total War: The English Campaign. He mainly plays strategy games and RPGs, with occasional exploration-based side LPs and a healthy dose of survival horror mixed in for a treat, which he sometimes supplements with a Picture in Picture element to afford his viewers the luxury of seeing his amusing reactions to heart-stopping events in-game. After realizing his Medieval 2: Total War campaign was attracting more people than he'd expected, he started up Let's Play Fallout 3 and Let's Play The Sims 3 and World Adventures. These first three Let's Plays have all had multiple sequels. Medieval 2 Total War was followed by Let's Play Rome: Total War, Let's Play Shogun 2: Total War, Let's Play Medieval 2: Total War: Kingdoms, Shogun 2: Fall of the Samurai, Let's Play Total War: Atilla, Medieval 2 Total War: Stainless Steel, Let's Play Rome 2: Total War, and. Meanwhile, Let's Play the Sims 3 and World Adventures was followed by Let's Play The Sims 3 Ambitions and Late Night, Let's Play The Sims 3 Generations and Pets, Let's Play The Sims 3 Showtime and Seasons, and Let's Play the Sims 4. Finally Let's Play Fallout 3 was followed by Let's Play Fallout: New Vegas, and Let's Play Fallout 4. Another series of Let's Plays is Crusader Kings 2. There have been three series so far: the original CK2: House Fleming, the direct sequel Crusader Kings 2: Race for an Empire, and a completely separate playthrough - CK2: House Kobyla. Other Let's Plays have included: Alan Wake, Half Life 2, Fable 3, Dead Space, Dragon Age: Origins, Dead Space 2, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Mass Effect 3, The Walking Dead Seasons 1-4, Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic 2, Slender (a Halloween Special), The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition, Dwarf Fortress, Gone Home, Outlast, The Stanley Parable, The Wolf Among Us, and of course the much beloved LP of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - running to nearly 500 parts, if you count the sequel in Let's Play The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. More recent LPs include: Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition; The Last of Us (Remastered); Game of Thrones; Tales From The Borderlands; The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt; Metal Gear Solid V; Until Dawn; Forza 6; The Witcher 3: Hearts and Stone; Uncharted 4; The Witcher 3: Blood and Wine; Batman; The Walking Dead: A New Frontier; 80 Days; Undertale; and Let's Play Football Manager 2016: Leeds United Challenge. Since 2017, he has played games such as: Late Shift, Batman: the Enemy Within, Divinity Original Sin 2, Motorsport Manager, Pillars of Eternity, Detroit: Become Human, Kingdom Come: Deliverance, Two Point Hospital, Red Dead Redemption 2, Sorcery!, and Darkest Dungeon. His current LPs are: This is the Police, Baldur's Gate 2, and Stardew Valley. After his Let's Plays had grown to a substantial amount, he and a fellow subscriber (K1ngLemon) created a forum. This forum is now home to nearly 700 members. However, the most effective way of communicating with Damo and his followers is through his Discord, after the forum started to experience technical problems. Upload Schedule Damo usually does three different series simultaneously: the main series, the side series, and a livestream series. The following schedule is flexible, but will form the basic structure for the channel. The main series videos are 45 minutes long and are uploaded every day of the week apart from livestream days, at around 7pm GMT/BST. Every 10th video is a livestream, and there may also be livestreams at points where viewer participation would be needed. There is no video the day after a livestream of the main series game, to allow viewers to catch up. This structure should allow for 70 hours of footage in a three month period, which is enough to finish most games. Those that take longer will be done in seasons (i.e. 3 months on, 3 months off) to allow for new games and to discourage boredom. As he will be playing these games extensively, Damo reserves the right to choose them. The side series videos are 1 hour long and uploaded on Saturday and Sunday at 3pm GMT/BST. There will be no planned livestream structure, but if beneficial, they will be considered. Due to the lower turnout of videos, they will have to be shorter games (i.e. 20-25 hours maximum). The game genres will always be different to the main series, and may even be games Damo wouldn't normally consider playing (e.g. online games). There are two livestream slots per week - Monday/Tuesday and Friday/Saturday, depending on Damo's commitments. They normally start between 6-7pm GMT/BST and last for around 4 hours. There will be no proscribed genre for the livestream series, but it will of course be a game that is enhanced by viewer participation or roleplay. If need be, such as if there are two large games Damo really wants to play, a game that would normally be considered for the main series could be played during livestreams, and so the channel could have two large games at once. Selection of games for the side and livestream series were originally intended to be done via polls, but after the 'Pollgate' saga, in which a poll was subject to foul play, it is unsure what will be done in the future. Future He has announced his intention to play Pillars of Eternity: Deadfire, but is currently waiting to have a look at the forthcoming turn-based system. Damo will start a Total War: Three Kingdoms campaign on the 1st of July, 2019, and has made known he plans to play CK2 again in August/September 2019. Other His current PC Specs are: *Asus Sabertooth Z77 Motherboard *Intel Core i7 3770K, Ivy Bridge, 3.5GHz, Quad Core + Hyperthreading, 8MB Cache (Overclocked to 4.7 GHz) *1 Corsair H100i Hydro - High Performance Liquid CPU Cooler *16GB Total (2x8GB) Corsair Dominator Platinum, 1600MHz Memory *6GB NVIDIA GTX Titan, 837MHz, 2688 Cores, 6008MHz GDDR5 (GPU clocked from 837MHz to 1,026MHz) *750W Corsair AX750 Gold PSU, Fully Modular Cables *250GB Samsung 840 Series Basic, 2.5" SSD, Read 540MB/s, Write 250MB/s *3TB Seagate Barracuda, SATA 6Gb/s, 7200rpm, 64MB Cache *LG 16x Blu-ray / DVD Writer *Asus Xonar DGX, Gaming Soundcard He has played some games, such as Alan Wake and the Fallout series, on the Xbox, and The Last of Us, and Detroit: Become Human and Red Dead Redemption 2 on the Playstation 4. Trivia *Damo (Damien) is an ex full time police officer and lives in Leeds, UK. He is an ex-primary school teacher. He is noted for his charismatic commentary and characteristic phrases, as well as delightful and original turns of phrase.